Musician vs Actor
by pelits
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story Sister vs Hater. Jade and Andre are boyfriend and girlfriend know but Beck learns what jealousy feels like. So Jade must choose Beck or Andre.


Musician vs. Actor 

The weekend has past. At Hollywood arts high school Andre was looking for Jade bumps he bumps into Tori.

Tori: Hello Andre.

Andre: Oh hey Tori, have you seen Jade its been a whole weekend since…

Tori: Since you two kissed yeah sore it behind the Grub truck, why didn't you tell me?, does she like you?, are you two a new couple?

Andre: I don't know, she was upset about her break up with Beck so I decide to go check on her, and then she was crying and it was a side of her I've never seen before and it reminded me how much I liked her before and somehow we ended-up kissin.

Sudden'ly Jade showed up.

Jade: Yeah Andre can I talk to you, alone.

Tori: No need I know what happened between you two.

Andre: YOU TOLD HER!

Tori: He didn't have to, I sore you both behind the Grub truck.

Jade: 5, 4, 3...

Tori: I'm going.

Tori Left.

Jade: OK about that kiss, I was tired and after the break up my emotions got confused, can we just pretended this never happened.

Andre: Oh I see, OK.

Jade: Thanks, bye.

Jade then started walking away.

Andre: I love you.

Jade stopped and turned around.

Andre: Ever since we worked on that song on October 8th I've felt always something for you.

Suddenly Jade walks over and kisses Andre right on the lips.

Andre: Wow that was, unexpected.

Jade: That's my answer.

Andre: So guess where a couple know.

Jade: Guess we are.

Everybody cheered except Beck who was around the corner.

Later that day Jade and Andre where having lunch together.

Andre: OK you know when I started liking you but I wanna know, when you started to like me?

Jade: Well when you and Tori where singing "365 days" it just felt like it came from your heart, that's when I thought you where kind-of cute.

Andre: Well actually that song really was for you.

Jade: Really?

Andre: Yeah well, your name was in it but I changed all the names to baby so you or Beck would know.

Jade: Awww that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me without knowing.

Jade and Andre kiss again.

Meanwhile Robbie was hiding from Courtney but Cat finds him.

Cat: What are you doing?

Robbie: Hiding from Courtney.

Cat: Why?

Robbie: Because after the big showcase she kissed me.

Cat: One time my Brother kissed a girl and she hid from him, I think.

Robbie: You think?

Cat: She's not been seen since.

Suddenly Courtney appeared.

Courtney: Hi Robbie.

Robbie: Oh hey Courtney.

Courtney: Where have you been boyfriend.

Cat: He's not been hiding from you.

Robbie: CAT!, no I…

Courtney: Come one Robbie lets go have some fun.

Robbie: Well actually I…

Courtney: Lets go.

Courtney pulled Robbie away.

Robbie: Oh god.

Cat: Bye.

Later that day Jade went into her locker but she found a note.

Jade reading the note: Dear Jade meet me in the black box theatre at 2.30pm and come alone Love Beck.

At 2.30pm Jade came and met Beck.

Jade: I got your note, what do want.

Beck: I feel really bad about our break-up I didn't know what it was like to be jealous till I sore you and Andre together, Jade you're the one I wanna be with, so what do you say will you be my girlfriend again?

Jade: I don't know.

Beck: what do you mean?

Jade: I'm saying I still have some feeling for you, but Andre treats me right and doesn't make our relationship look like a joke.

Beck: I made a huge mistake, please I've given you a lot of chances so please give me one.

Jade: let me think about it, I'll call you tomorrow.

Jade left to go talk to Andre and then she did at his locker.

Andre: Hey Jade.

Andre tried to kiss her but she stopped him.

Andre: What's up.

Jade: Beck wants me back.

Andre: Does he know I'm your boyfriend.

Jade: Yes and know he knows what jealousy feels like.

Andre: And did you say no.

Jade: No.

Andre: No, you said no or no you said something else.

Jade: I said I don't know.

Andre: You still have feelings for him.

Jade: Kind off.

Then Andre started walking away.

Jade: Andre.

Andre: I'm not going to be your second choice, so you call me when you've made up your mind.

Andre left.

Meanwhile Robbie was with Courtney and Cat was watching them.

Robbie: Listen you're a nice girl and I like you but…

Courtney. You like me, you really like me.

Then Courtney hugs Robbie and then Cat felt bad for Robbie a decided to help him, so she came over.

Cat: HEY! get your hands off my man.

Courtney: Your man?

Robbie: What?

Cat: Yeah you heard me, he's my boyfriend.

Courtney: He is?

Robbie: I am?

Cat: Yep, so get lost Sumbag.

Courtney: Dang it.

Courtney walked away.

Cat: Your welcome.

Robbie: What just happened?

Cat: I pretended to be your girlfriend so she would leave you alone, your welcome.

Robbie: Oh thanks.

Cat: OK bye.

Robbie: Well I was kind-of her boyfriend.

Rex from Robbie's bag pack: No you weren't.

Robbie opened his bag pack.

Robbie: Have you been in there this whole time?

Rex: Yes and I need to use bathroom.

Later that day at Tori's house. Tori was reading a book but then the doorbell rang so Tori answered it, it was Jade.

Tori: Jade, what up.

Jade: I need your help.

Tori: Why?

Jade: Because Beck wants me back and I don't know what to do.

Tori: So your in love with two boys, first give me a reason why you like them both?

Jade: Well when I was with Beck we always made a cute couple and I was always at my happiest.

Tori: And Andre?

Jade: Well Andre is so nice and he treats me right and he says the sweetest things to me.

Tori: Hmm its all clear to me.

Jade: What?

Tori: That my popstar dream doesn't come true I could be a couples councillor.

Jade: About me please.

Tori: right, oh, I got a idea I sore this on T.V. once, be right back.

Tori left and came back with 2 large balls and wrote Beck on one and Andre on the other.

Tori: OK I'm going to throw both these balls at you at the exact same time and you are only going to catch one.

Jade: Why?

Tori: because you know who's name is on both and the ball with that persons name on is the one you care about the most.

Jade: OK I'm ready.

Tori threw both balls at her and she caught one.

Tori: So who is it?

Jade showed her but Tori wasn't surprised.

The next day jade was talkin with Andre.

Andre: So its not me.

Jade: I'm so sorry Andre its just me and Beck have been together for so long and that's when I was at my happiest, and lets face it you and I would be happier just friends.

Andre: Well it would make more sense, but hey as long as your happy I'm happy.

Jade: Thanks.

Jade kisses Andre on the cheek and walks away to meet up with Beck.

Jade sends a text to meet at the black box theatre.

And at the black box theatre Beck was there waiting.

Beck: Jade I got your text so is it me or?…

Then jade kiss Beck.

Jade: I love you.

And so Beck and Jade where back together and they both learned not to get jealous again, but for Jade that lasted for 5 five minuets.

The End.


End file.
